


Charlastor Week Prompts

by ShadeofRoses (DescentintotheAbyss)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Obsessive Alastor, Obsessive Behavior, Prompt Fic, Regency Romance, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescentintotheAbyss/pseuds/ShadeofRoses
Summary: Charlastor Week1. Alastor thinks about love.2. Regency AU with Obsessive Alastor.
Relationships: Alastor & Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	1. Day 1: Musical/Singing/Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Musical/Singing/Dancing  
> The flashback is taken from Razzie's comic on twitter, please go follow and support her art!! (https://twitter.com/Razzled9/status/1211555759240228865?s=09)

He was never one for drinking, but at the moment he was making an exception. Mimzy's bar was slow tonight, other demons giving him a wide berth at the bar while others were locked in quietly murmured conversations. Although he normally itched for attention, it was nice to be left alone with his thoughts. 

_When marimba rhythms start to play_

_Dance with me, make me sway_

"Never pegged you for a brooder," Mimzy purred, sliding another glass to him, "What's wrong?"

Alastor took a long sip of his drink, relishing the burn of whiskey in the back of his throat. "Nothing Mimz, just reconsidering some things."

"Such as?" He gave her a long look, and she rolled her eyes. "If it's got you looking like you're reconsidering several life decisions then maybe it'd be good to talk about it y'know."

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

"Fair enough," he paused, twirling the liquid in his glass and watching it swirl, "You remember the night one of your girls tried to romance me?"

Her eyes narrowed, "when we were alive? Yes, that Ethel girl was kicked out the next day." Her cheeks puffed in agitation. "I made it clear to all of them you were off limits."

He couldn't help the amused chuckle, "Just as possessive as I remember."

"What does that night have to do with anything?" She asked, leaning her elbows on the counter. 

"I asked you about love, and what it felt like," he said quietly, static almost gone, "do you remember?"

"I remember."

♡♡♡

"I did mean it when I said you're the most important gal in my life."

Sniffling, Mimzy glared at him. "Then why? I don't getcha."

Almost wistful, he responded, "If I may, that love you have for me. What does it feel like?"

Mimzy looked confused so he continued, "Does it make your heart pound harder?"

Almost shyly, she answered, "It does."

"Your cheeks flush when you see me?"

The red was hard to miss even in the dim light. "They are."

Staring out at the club Alastor watched all of the couples dancing. "Not once have I ever felt that for a single person. It's something that has never struck. No one can move me in such a way." 

Almost chuckling, he watched as a woman pulled away a man to dance from a heartbroken girl who tried to call him back. "And no offense to you, darling but it seems to make people fools!"

"Some taken," Mimzy muttered, watching the spectacle.

"But in rare nights like these with some liquor in me, I envy you."

She was surprised by the admission. Alastor, envious?

That faraway look was back in his eyes, almost sad, and she felt her heart go out to him. "Maybe just once I'd like to know those songs I endlessly play on the radio, just what do they mean?

♡♡♡

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

"Its not like you to be sentimental," she teased, "Unless you've come to your senses and realized I'm the love of your life."

At that he did laugh, even harder at the fake pout she gave him. "No my dear, that ship sunk before it was ever even built."

"But it seems you may have become a sailor in your time down here."

Smile never wavering, his brow furrowed."I don't follow."

"You wouldn't have thought about that conversation unless something changed, yes?"

He gulped, slightly annoyed at her ability to read him. She didn't need to know what he was still trying to sort out himself. "No Mimzy, I guess I was just feeling rather nostalgic in my old age."

She rolled her eyes and straightened. "Whatever you say Al, I'm here if you need to talk."

He nodded to her and raised his glass before finishing it entirely, tracing the etched design with his fingertips. 

Something did change, and he wasn't sure how to deal with it, or even better, change it back.

And it all started and ended with the Princess of Hell herself. 

Admittedly he found her idea of rehabilitating sinners absolutely ludicrous and was willing to write off the situation entirely, when she did something that threw him for a loop. That first moment he saw the real Charlie he was caught-she was an entertainer just like him, born for the stage. 

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

Every note that fell from her lips was pure and wrapped around him in such a way he couldn't look away if he tried. It was baffling that something so pure managed to exist down here and he could feel the pull of the hunt, to possess something pure within the festering blackness in himself. Almost without thinking he started walking towards the hotel, ignoring the demons that scurried away at the sight of him, her song on repeat in his head. 

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

But the pull was different this time, stronger and borderline obsessive. The sweet innocence in her expression, so pure and naive as if she were the exact temptation the devil made for him to go mad. He could feel his heart pounding and he almost wondered if she had cast a spell on him, but he couldn't stop. 

_Only you have that magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

Their entire interaction didn't dampen the fire either, it only fed it more until he could feel it burning everywhere. It was almost fate that she perfectly matched him in his reprise, and he almost hated her for making him feel this way. 

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

He could remember vividly how she felt in his arms--it had been so long since he was first in hell that he'd felt so alive, and it was all because of her. She fit like she was meant to be there always, dancing and singing with him, smiling freely and fearlessly and making his heart race and cheeks, gaunt as they were, flush. 

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

Alastor stared at the glass as he listened to the music. Finally, after all these years, getting an inkling of what exactly he had been missing, and it was both thrilling and terrifying and made him want to do things that were so sappy he could gag, but he couldn't help it if he tried. 

And he wasn't sure that he actually wanted to.


	2. Day 2: Human AU

“This should be good for you for the season,” said the Solicitor with a sniff, adjusting his spectacles. “I shall send some of my men to clean up the thorns creeping up the back part of the manor later this week, if that pleases your ladyship.”

“Thank you,” Charlie said softly, “It looks very well-maintained and I appreciate you seeing us on such short notice.”

The Solicitor’s chest puffed with pride, "You're very welcome. Please do not hesitate to ask if something on the property is in need of repair." At Charlie's nod he gave a small wave as he drove away. The landscape was dreary but beautiful, cool mists creeping across the grass as the wind chilled her to the bone. Her loyal maid Vaggie ordered her servants to prepare her room and the basic necessities as Charlie walked around the property, eyeing the roses that were dying from frost. 

Normally she would dislike being so far out of the way in the country, but after all that had occured at court she welcomed the solitude, it gave her an opportunity to actually breathe. 

Noticing that her own breath was becoming icy, she walked inside and sat by the fire to warm her cold fingers. Vaggie worked quickly, she always did, but Charlie wasn’t blind to the looks of concern that she was shooting in between tasks. It would have been tiring if she didn’t know that it was just in her friend’s nature to worry. 

She decided to busy herself with organizing papers, knowing that Vaggie was looking for her normal energy to be put to use rather than turned inward to hurt herself further. It quickly darkened outside and the house had been prepared enough that everyone would be able to sleep soundly until they could finish moving in. She moved upstairs to change into her night clothes, uncaring of propriety and solely focusing on comfort. Her slippers padded softly as she walked down the stairs, a creak there or two making her wince. 

Entering the parlor room she walked over to the cases of books to select one to read as Vaggie entered with her nightly tea. Seeing the little nook near the window, one of the things that had sold her on this location, she settled in with her novel, thumbing through the well-loved pages. As she read, something felt off. It was normal for Charlie to feel stared at, she was the daughter of a powerful Duke related to the royal family after all, but she felt the pull coming from outside the window she sat reading by. 

It felt like the hungry gaze of a predator, one more dangerous than she had ever dealt with; it sent a subtle shiver down her spine. Her gaze snapped over to the bushes where it seemed to center, and she almost thought she saw a glint of glass, but by the time she blinked it was gone. 

_________________________________________

Alastor was surprised to see that the old home seemed to have a new inhabitant, walking closer to try and see who the new tenants were, making sure he was practically invisible near the bushes. Now that there were new residents there his normal disposal grounds needed to shift, he wasn't stupid enough to stay and get caught dealing someone wandering into his woods. He heard a shuffle from inside and a woman walked by with shockingly silver hair and an eyepatch, holding a tea tray as she bustled through. He saw her shadow in the curtain stop near another woman that was standing near the fire.  _ Two women alone in a house all the way out here? _

Alastor was about to risk stepping nearer to get a better look when he saw her. Almost as if on air, she glided over towards the window and settled in, a book clutched in her lap. He was brought back to the moment his mother and he were walking around the city and passed by a toy shop with beautifully painted dolls, glossy haired and rosy cheeked with long lashes. She reminded him of one of those dolls, her cheeks naturally flushed, champagne hair gleaming in the firelight, eyes dark. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and she wore a nightgown and robe, both silken white, the very image of purity. 

She was beautiful, and he would love nothing more than to paint her red.

As his mind wandered down its usual murderous route, he felt a shockwave of  _ something  _ flow through him as she looked directly at him. Those eyes, a stunning shade of cinnamon, looked through him and he saw  _ everything _ —pain, confusion, sadness, hope. He shut his mouth with a snap, not even aware it was hanging open like a fool or that he had leaned forward enough for a shard of light to hit his glasses. 

He panicked, sprinting over to his horse, mounting the beast quickly and galloping away, loosening his cravat, unsure why he felt so flushed in the chill of an autumn night and chalking it up to the nervousness of potentially being caught. Inwardly he knew he was running from something else. He urged the horse faster, away from that gaze that made him want things he had never considered before, that made his blood sit thick like honey in his core. 

He arrived home quickly and bustled his way inside, ignoring his housekeeper Nifty complaining about the mud he tracked in the entryway as he rushed into his bedroom. Once inside he threw off his coat and splashed cold water on his face from the basin near his nightstand, trying to cool off the fever in his blood. 

His hands gripped the rim of the basin, staring down into his rippling reflection almost like it would give him an answer. Never before had he felt like this and for a man like him, losing his composure was akin to weakness.  _ And all for a pretty face, _ he thought sourly, as if her image wasn't burned into his retinas. His reputation was that of an aloof, yet friendly, bachelor whose smile was never known to falter, much to the admiration and consternation of those around him. Acting like some lovestruck sap would only wreck him, it would be blood in the water for gossip mongers to go prying where they did not belong. And he did not want them to find his secret art, his beautiful tools and hidden garden. Brow furrowing and jaw clenched, he knew he would need to eliminate her from his life in order to retain the normalcy that he loved so much, teeth grinding at the thought of punishing her for the unwelcome change in his plans. 

What he didn't realize was that his punishments for her didn't involve the lessons of Mars, a warlike anger, but a vengeful Venus with the punishment being overwhelming desire consuming them both in its inferno.

All he knew was the woman was responsible for this unprecedented change, and he would make her pay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have sorely been lacking a Regency Charlastor AU and I'm here to serve.  
> (Also most of these are likely prologues for longer fics rather than oneshots.)

**Author's Note:**

> The flashback is taken from Razzie's comic on twitter, please go follow and support her art!! (https://twitter.com/Razzled9/status/1211555759240228865?s=09)
> 
> Song: "Sway (Quien Sera)" by Dean Martin


End file.
